wake_up_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moka Suzuki
}} is a fourth generation member of the I-1club and current center. She is also part of the "W Suzuki" unit alongside Rena Suzuki and her nickname is "Moka-ga". Appearance Moka is the shortest member of the group, only just shorter than Megumi Yoshikawa. She has blue eyes and a dull-maroon coloured bob hairstyle. Her hairstyle does shorten slightly with the re-design for Wake Up, Girls! New Chapter. During practices, she typically wears a light blue high collared crop top, peach coloured short and purple trainers. Her training outfit for the "New Chapter" arc has not yet been revealed, as she has only so far been seen in her outfit for the 2016 Idol Festival and her current performance dress. Personality Moka is the youngest out of the seven main I-1club idols and as a result, this can show in her attitude. This is exhibited by her extreme desire for the center position and her immaturity in response to criticism. Additionally, Moka can come across as slightly playful or condescending at the same time, as exhibited when taunting Shiho Iwasaki on a TV show about an upcoming center event. However, when faced with pressure, Moka does appear to have a more serious, mature side, that has grown with age throughout the several series and movies. She can take practice extremely seriously and puts in a lot of effort to portray herself as a leader. She appears to be friends with Rena and Tina Kobayakawa (or at least associates with them more) as well as wrongly being associated with Rena as sisters, when in reality they simply share a family name. Additionally, as of "New Chapter" Moka seems to be more grouped with Megumi, Nanoka Aizawa, Mai Kondo and Rika Takashina more now. Plot Wake Up, Girls! Seven Idols In "Seven Idols", Moka does appear but only extremely briefly with no speaking roles. This appearance record is similar to Rena and Tina however she does get a slight other shot on the TV screen of the Green Leaves office when performing "Shirt to Blouse" near the beginning of the movie. However, apart from this, her screen-time is minimal. Wake Up, Girls! Additionally, Moka's screentime is not particularly huge within the TV series, however it does grow fairly significantly compared to the previous movie. Moka's desire for the center position and immaturity with age is also established. Despite her age difference though, she does keep up well for the most part with discussions from older members of the club, such as when discussing about Tasuku Hayasaka and his affiliation with Wake Up, Girls!. Additionally, during the Idol Festival, Moka is once again scolded by Shiho after not understanding a fair portion of Toru Shiraki's speech, which makes reference to 9/11, also correlating with her age possibly. Wake Up, Girls! Shadow of Youth Later, in "Shadow of Youth", Moka's role within the I-1club skyrockets as she is first mentioned by the caller to Tooru in that she should be finally ready for the center position. She is then selected to compete against Shiho in a center battle with the single "Unmei no Megami", where she lead Team M alongside Rena and Tina. She also appeared slightly surprised at the allocation of her as the leader. She then further appears on a TV promotion event alongside Shiho and the other I-1club members and teases Shiho at the magnitude of the center battle. Wake Up, Girls! Beyond the Bottom It is then confirmed in "Beyond the Bottom" that Team M won the center battle by a mere 100 CD units and subsequently, Moka is now placed as the official new center of the I-1club for the new generation. She leads a practice with the entire I-1club and appears strict and determined however her complete desire to win as an idol does show at this point, after being confronted by Tina and Rena. However, eventually at the Idol Festival, she does regain her drive fully and centers "Tomaranai Mirai" however they eventually lose against Wake Up, Girls!. Media Appearances Manga *Little Challenger: Wake Up, Girls! I-1 Club Side Story *Wake Up, Girls! Leaders (non-speaking) *Wake Up, Girls! Eternal Senses Discography I-1club #Shirt to Blouse #Gokujou Smile (I-1 Club ver.) #Jera #Tomaranai Mirai I-1club Team M #Unmei no Megami (Team M ver.) #Little Challenger 2015 (Team M ver.) Gallery :For more information see Moka/Image Gallery Trivia *During WUG covers of songs, Moka is mirrored by Miyu Takagi, as well as both performing together as a pair during the joint I-1club and WUG performance of Gokujou Smile for example. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Idols Category:I-1club